Amor Verdadero
by EiShel Hale
Summary: El amor verdadero solo existe una vez en la vida, es el que nos deja huella en nuestros corazones y por el que moriríamos si ya no estuviera en este mundo....-One-shot !R&R!


Amor verdadero

**H0o0ola!!**

**Aki os traigo otro Oneshot, espero k os guse!**

**Lo e echo con mucho cariño **

**Keria darles las gracias a Koko7180**

**X kedarse conmigo asta cerca de las tres de la mañana**

**Solo para ayudarme a corregir este fic.**

**Mil gracias!!**

**Ahora espero k lo disfrute!**

**Amor verdadero**

¿Porqué no puedo ser feliz?,

¿Porqué dos días antes de mi boda?,

¿Nosotros nos amamos, no?,

¿Porqué Jacob me hizo esto?,

¿Cómo pudo decir aquellas palabras?

A tan solo dos días de mi boda, tan solo dos días para conseguir mi eterna felicidad junto al hombre que amo, por fin podría ser libre, mi sueño iba hacerse realidad, Edward había cedido al fin a transformarme, tendría mi tan esperada noche de bodas como humana, el único deseo que pedí antes de ser transformada.

Pero todo era demasiado perfecto y bello para ser cierto.

Aún recordaba las bellas palabras que me dijo Edward antes de pedir mi mano en matrimonio...

_**Flash Back**_

Nos encontrábamos en nuestro claro del bosque, sentados sobre la húmeda hierba y apoyados sobre nuestros brazos, cuando su perfecta y aterciopelada voz me llamó.

_-Bella_ – me volví para mirarle a la cara – _tengo algo que decirte_.

Me giré completamente hacia él, aunque sus palabras me asustaron. No quería que volviera a irse como la última vez, no podría soportarlo, al mirarle a los ojos pude ver que no tenía de qué preocuparme.

_-Sé que lo que te voy a decir puede cambiar muchas cosas entre nosotros, y solo espero que tú me entiendas y aceptes -_ sus ojos centelleaban de la emoción -_ no soy muy bueno en esto, pero creo que la única manera de decirte cuan importante eres para mí es contándote esta historia._

_Hace mucho tiempo, el cuál es imposible calcular, un ser, que nosotros ahora nombramos Dios, creo a las primeras personas. Era la persona perfecta. No tenía envidia, pues no podía envidiar algo que ya tenía. No pecaba de ira, pues nadie podía reírse de los demás por ser menor o mayor en todos los casos. No gulaba, pues no padecía hambre ni sed. No era perezoso, pues tenía todo un mundo por descubrir. No tenía soberbia, pues todos eran iguales. No era avaricioso, pues ya tenía todas las riquezas. Y no era lujurioso, pues en su mismo cuerpo yacían sus dos mitades._

_Exacto, un ser perfecto, con dos mitades. Un ser creado con el doble de todos sus miembros:_

_Cuatro piernas, cuatro brazos, dos cabezas, cuatro ojos, cuatro orejas, dos narices, dos bocas, y así sucesivamente en todas las partes. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eran humanos, y los humanos pecamos. _

_Todos eran perfectos, así que cada uno deseaba ser el más perfecto. _

_Y así comenzó una matanza. _

_Cuando Dios lo descubrió, su ira cayó sobre ellos partiéndolos a todos en dos. _

_Una mitad, con una sola cabeza, dos brazos, dos piernas, dos ojos, una nariz, una boca, y así con todas las partes del cuerpo._

_Dios nos separó de nuestra, ahora dicha, media naranja y nos esparció por el mundo provocando así que todas las mitades, se buscaran entre ellas y finalizando la batalla. _

_En ese momento, ya nadie era perfecto, y si ellos deseaban serlo, primero tendrían que encontrar su otra mitad. _

_Su otra mitad, que uniéndose carnalmente a ella, y esperando unos meses, salía un ser perfecto. _

_Pero no tan perfecto, pues todos tenemos nuestra propia media naranja que buscar._

Quedé asombrada por sus palabras, era la historia más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, no pude evitar que una lágrima rodara por mi rostro.

_-Bella, sé que tú eres esa mitad que me faltaba, y que gracias a Dios he podido encontrarte. Tú eres mi razón de seguir existiendo, si no fuera por ti ya habría acabado con esta vida, tú eres mi media naranja, y sé que las palabras que te voy a decir, son una excusa muy pobre para mantenerte a mi lado pero... Te amo con todo mi ser_ - metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita, sentí como se me paraba el corazón y empezaba a latir fuertemente – _Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me aceptarías como tu esposo para amarte y protegerte por toda la eternidad?_

Puso frente a mí la cajita y la abrió con sumo cuidado, había un precioso anillo con diamantes, no era muy extravagante pero a pesar de ello era bastante lujoso, mi rostro cada vez se empapaba más de lágrimas y él al ver que yo no hablaba se ponía más nervioso.

Siempre he tenido miedo al matrimonio, pero después de aquellas palabras ¿cómo rechazarle?, además él era el amor de mi vida, al que le pertenecía todo mi corazón y el que seria dueño de él por el resto de la eternidad.

_-Acepto -_ aquellas palabras salieron de mí con más fuerza de la que esperaba.

Vi como se cruzaba una enorme sonrisa por su rostro mientras introducía el anillo en mi dedo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y ahora mi vida se estaba apagando poco a poco, como una vela en noches de tormenta, que se va consumiendo poco a poco hasta que al final la oscuridad gana a la llama... mi vida estaba contada, solo me quedaban minutos de ella.

No podía creer que Jacob fuera el que acabara con mi vida, él, que era mi mejor amigo, como un hermano para mí del cual estaba enamorada...sí, pero jamás superaría el amor que sentía por Edward... él era mi alegría, mis ganas de vivir... mi todo.

Las palabras de Jacob son las que mas me dolieron, venían a mi cabeza como dagas punzantes "_No Bella, te amo demasiado para verte con él, no podría soportar verte entre sus brazos, verte convertida en una de ellos, eso jamás, no lo permitiré – sus ojos rebosaban ira – prefiero verte muerta" ¿_cómo pudo decir aquello?, esas palabras me atormentaban, mientras me desangraba por las cinco puñaladas que me dio.

Pude escuchar gritos ahogados y de dolor cerca de mí pero preferí ignorarlos... yo solo quería cerrar los ojos y no volver abrirlos jamás.

Sentí como unos fríos y musculosos brazos me sujetaban, pensaba que estaba soñando, Edward no podría estar a mi lado.

_-Bella, cariño te pondrás bien perdóname _-sollozaba mi ángel sin lágrimas.

_-Ya nada puedes hacer por mí _-susurré.

_-Carlisle _-gritó desesperado.

_-Lo siento Edward, no durara tres días, sus minutos están contados -_ susurró con dolor.

_-¡No!, no, no, no... Bella _- susurró mi nombre en mi oreja, estaba cargado de dolor y yo no podía hacer nada –_ prometo que estaré pronto a tu lado, no tienes de que preocuparte, estaremos juntos muy pronto... tú solo espérame... por favor espérame..._

Estas últimas palabras llegaron a mí en un susurro.

--

Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba recostada sobre un suelo duro y frío, miré a mi alrededor pero solo veía oscuridad, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Es esto el cielo? ¿O el infierno?

Me puse de pie y anduve sin rumbo, no se cuanto tiempo estuve andando... si fueron minutos, horas o incluso días, solo sé que no veía nada mas que oscuridad hasta que sentí como unos fríos y fuertes brazos me rodeaban por la cintura desde atrás.

En ese momento no me importó donde estuviera, si era el infierno o el cielo, lo único que importaba era que estaba su lado de nuevo.

_-Te prometí que pronto estaríamos juntos –_ susurró muy bajito, mientras me apretaba más contra él.

No pude evitar que lágrimas de alegría resbalaran por mi rostro, mientras una enorme sonrisa se abría paso en mi cara.

Hay fue cuando vi que toda la oscuridad desaparecía dejando ver un precioso paisaje azul... sí, definitivamente el cielo existía.

**¿K os a parecido?**

**Espero k os aya gustado **

**Tengo otro Oneshot colgado recientemente**

**Espero veros por ayi se titula "el, mi sueño mas dulce"**

**Este oneshot se lodedico a Elvira, porke fue kien**

**Me enseño esa preiosa historis k leconto edwarda bell y a Jain **

**L sepais k os kiero mucho a las dos!! Bss!!**

**Pasaros por mis fics!!**

**Y dejar reviews k no os cuesta nda! Solo eS un capi! :)**

**Dadle a GO!!**


End file.
